Doctor Who - Death to the Daleks (VHS)
Doctor Who - Death to the Daleks was released in 13th July 1987 by BBC Video, and then it got re-released by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 6th February 1995. Description In this exciting space adventure the Doctor (Jon Pertwee) is forced into a desperate race against time... An inexplicable power-loss strands the TARDIS on the sinister planet Exxilon where the Doctor meets an expedition from Earth seeking a rare material that can cure the virulent space plague that threatens all human life througout the galaxy. Nearby, Sarah discovers a mysterious, living Citadel but is captured by the savage Exxilons who prepare her for sacrifice... The Doctor must uncover the secrets of the ancient Exxilon City, locate the source of the power-drain, save Sarah and help the Earth expedition. But his plans are threatened by new arrivals on the planet - the Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemies - the Daleks! Credits Trailers and info Original 1987 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1995 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Mega Machines trailer from 1995 (Long version and Short version)